Holden Radcliffe (Earth-199999)
| Death = (Physical body killed) (Consciousness deleted in Framework) | HistoryText = Dr. Holden Radcliffe was a brilliant Scottish scientist and an expert in transhumanism. He was kidnapped by Hive and forced by him to turn the Watchdogs into Inhumans. The experiment had a unknown result of creating Primitives. He later began work on an old S.H.I.E.L.D. project marked L.M.D. He created a body for his personal digital assistant, known as Aida (Artificial Intelligent Digital Assistant) without seeking advice or permission from the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Aida went on to assist with the creation of the Framework - an alternate digital reality where Hydra was the dominant faction. A large majority of Coulson's team was captured by Aida and plugged into the Framework. As a result of Radcliffe attempting to clear up a paradox in Aida's programming, she slit Radcliffe's wrists and plugged him into the Framework shortly after. Radcliffe attempted to live out his life in relative peace within the Framework after, but The Doctor killed his wife, Agnes, after Aida took a team of Hydra soldiers to search for S.H.I.E.L.D. resistance operatives hiding on Radcliffe's property. She took Radcliffe into custody shortly after, and began to torture him. Radcliffe was tortured by Aida, The Doctor, and the rest of Hydra in order to get information on the whereabouts of the S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, but due to the fact that Agnes was killed, he had lost his will to live. No matter how hard they tortured him, Radcliffe refused to help Hydra. However, he agreed to provide them with information once The Doctor offered potential immortality if he cooperated. Aida's plans were interrupted by S.H.I.E.L.D. after Coulson and his team was freed from the Framework. Aida had managed to generate an organic human body for herself, meaning she was free from her programming. Subsequently, she decided to shut down the Framework, with the life inside of it falling apart. Radcliffe was the only person from Earth-199999 plugged into the Framework without a body to go back to, as Aida had slit his wrists before plugging him into the Framework. Therefore, with nowhere to go, and his world shutting down around him, Radcliffe spent his last few moments sitting on a beach, looking out into the sunset. He ceased to exist shortly after, as the Framework had nearly completed shutting down. | Powers = * Enhanced Sight: Radcliffe replaced his right eye with a synthetic prosthesis giving him enhanced vision. This was based on the eye of a bird. | Abilities = Enhanced eye sight. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Dr. Radcliffe is easily able to be controlled when threatened. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * John Hannah portrays Holden Radcliffe in the ABC series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Of all the antagonists on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Holden does not act out of any selfish desires. Instead, he simply wishes to ease the pain his friends have endured, albeit in a misguided way. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Geneticists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Cyborgs Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Holden Radcliffe Experiment